


perks

by pointsnorth



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, PWP, because if they did do the nasty you know it'd be in a changing room. you know it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's better than getting overtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perks

The mirror groans under the sudden shock of Neku's weight pressed against it; somewhere in the back of his mind, he worries just a little about it breaking and cutting him to pieces, but most of his attention is focussed on Masuoka's clumsy kissing technique. Really, he's got a long way to go before Neku'll call that a satisfactory smooch, but practice makes perfect right?  
And Neku's willing to help him learn. Also willing to let one soft hand sneak under his shirt and trace over whatever skin it can reach; he tries to ignore the weird, cool burn springing up wherever Masuoka touches, but it seethes straight to the boner he's trying to ignore even more. 

"...Hon? I'm not...g-going too fast, am I?"  
What a question to ask when the shopkeep's other hand is wandering over Neku's thigh to his cock. He responds accordingly, rolls his eyes and grunts and makes as much of a show as he's wont to ever do of grabbing Masuoka's collar and mushing their mouths together again. Emboldened, Masuoka's hand leaps a few centimetres to palm against the growing bulge in those blessedly-loose shorts. When he draws a satisfied moan out of the shorter boy, he steps up his advances even more and moves the offending extremity behind Neku's shorts, against his hot skin (and sneaks a peek to see if the carpet matches the drapes) and downwards.   
Masuoka's hands are too soft for how hungrily they touch and tug; rolling, pinching at hardening nipples and frantically pumping and teasing at the dick straining against his fingers. A particularly skilled movement between his thighs has Neku choke for fresh air as he wraps his arms around the taller boy's shoulders and hangs on for dear life. Behind him, the mirror shudders from the force of his ass smacking back into it on Masuoka's upwards strokes.  
"Ggh--!"  
It only takes another few seconds of such rough handling to have Neku coming onto Masuoka's hand with a hushed grunt, hips and breath slowing as he rides out the last ebbs of climax. Thank god he'd just bought a pair of new jeans, he thinks as Masuoka retracts both hands and sheepishly licks the mess off his fingers. "Gross."  
"I was just...Never mind!"  
As the flush works up to the shopkeeper's ears, Neku rolls his eyes with a touch of fondness this time, kicking off the shorts and fumbling for the dark jeans hanging from the wall. Why does he always attract the weird ones?


End file.
